


The world we live in...

by ValentineTrippy



Category: Linkin Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineTrippy/pseuds/ValentineTrippy





	The world we live in...

We live in a world of change, there is only one problem… we only make change when something happens, we make change out of the feeling of helplessness not noticing the need ourselves without the fuel of helplessness. Mental health is apparently important but the only time I remember hearing the word was used next to anxiety, depression or the worst one Suicide. Mental health should be a common subject but it simply isn’t, everyone knows what it is. They simply don’t want to talk about it, how can we have awareness for mental health when almost nobody thinks it is a sensitive subject. I dislike how students have panic attacks when teachers are wanting them to read in class, the teachers say that they are just being quiet but that is the stigma talking. The teacher don’t know what the student is going through because we are taught to listen to adults no matter what they say. Apparently an exam or test measures our intelligence but what happens when I convince myself that will fail the test before the teacher even passes it out. She has the highest mark in the class and she is happy, that couldn’t be more wrong she is faking it because her happiness makes her friends happy. We try to be the change that we want to see in the world but all of us couldn’t be that brave because if everyone tried to do the same thing it would just be wrong.


End file.
